Divine Interference: Philosopher's Stone
by xXallGOODusersWEREallTAKENXx
Summary: The Philosopher's Stone has, for centuries, been the pride and joy of Hecate, and the bane of Hades' existence. Now when the safety of the said stone is being questioned both deities sent their best progeny to immediately retrieve the object of their interest. With that kind of direct request, what can a demigod do?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"You called, My Lord?" a sweet and melodious voice asked, "is there anything I could help you with?"

"Hecate," another voice grunted, "you know exactly what I want right now."

"But you, of all people, should know that I cannot do what you ask of me," Hecate said, reasonably, "They may be my people, but they all reside in the mortal world, and according to the Divine Laws, I cannot act freely there."

"Is there anything you can do?" Hades rumbled, "This is after all, your expertise. A message, maybe? A vision for your people?"

"I cannot, My Lord," Hecate said, "But…"

"But-?"

"But I could send my daughter, to assure its safety,"

"Your daughter…" Hades repeated carefully, "is she…competent?"

"Oh, yes!" Hecate said, her eyes gleaming slightly, "I assure you, she is very capable of the job."

"I see,"

"But if you're not satisfied perhaps two-"

"I will send my son with her," Hades said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Hecate asked, stunned.

"I will send my son with your daughter," Hades said, "that way I would be…contented,"

"Very well." Hecate nodded, tilting her head in a sort-of bow, "I will summon them immediately."

Hades nodded and watched as Hecate disappeared in a bright flash of light.

When the other was gone he let out a tired sigh.

Those witches and wizards aren't much of a nuisance, but the things they _created_ and _caused_ were. He had ignored the various people who had cheated death, but _this_, the Philosopher's stone, has been a thorn on his side for centuries now. It needed to be destroyed, without delay.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about those who are reading my other book, 'Altaire Black and the Sorcerer's Stone' i actuelly have many chaptes ready to be posted, but i haven't had time to post them cause my schedule hadn't been merciful. But I'll do my best. I'll do my best for this one, too. **

**Review, please!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**(^_^)V**


	2. It All Started With a 'Friendly' Game

Chapter One

Nico di Angelo never thought he'd relish the idea of being burned.

Sorry, let me explain from the beginning.

It was a Friday night, which meant another game of Capture the Flag. This time Cabin 13, Hades' Cabin, Allied with Athena Cabin, the Blue Team, and together with him was Apollo, Poseidon, Nike, Tyche and Hecate, a pretty, uh, lucky team, if you asked Nico, but that didn't change the fact that they were against thirteen other cabins, it would seem that they were on a major number disadvantage.

But they worked through that.

The Athena cabin, after a chastise from the Hecate Cabin, decided to tone down their plan, and instead stick to the classics. The Apollo Campers would be hidden in random trees all over camp while firing non-pointed arrows, the Nike and Tyche Cabin would guard the Flag as well as chasing away the opposing team, while the Poseidon, Athena and Hecate Campers would aid whoever assigned to get the flags, which in this case, were Nico and a girl from the Hecate Cabin. That decision caused quite dispute between the Athena and the Hecate Cabin.

The Athena Cabin had struck a hard bargain with the Hecate Cabin, they could alter one thing in their plan, otherwise they would go join the other team. It might not be obvious but the Hecate Cabin were a bunch of very powerful demigods and a prominent ally, their magic makes them such, plus their all very capable of using swords, especially the dagger, one of Hecate's symbols. The Athena Cabin knowing this, hesitantly agreed. Everything went out smoothly until the Hecate Cabin decided that one of their campers should go get the flag, in the end the Athena Cabin had to relent, since they swore on the river Styx, anyway.

So here was Nico now, tuck with a Hecate Camper.

Now Nico was actually considering that The Fates must hate him because he was stuck with a Hecate camper that was, not only very arrogant and very powerful magician (is that what they are?), but also a slightly deranged one. Not exactly 'deranged' just…different.

"Are you ready?" the Hecate camper whispered.

Nico nodded silently, any other demigods wouldn't see him nodding in such a dark forest, but Hecate was the 'Queen of the Night' and any child of hers could see in the dark.

Nico's accomplice was Sylpha Maigo, demigod daughter of Hecate. She was eleven, almost twelve years old, and has been in camp Half-blood for four years, since she was nine. She was very pale, though not as pale as Nico, no one could be as pale as Nico and actually still be_ alive_, but she was pale enough to be considered unhealthy. Nico thinks that she has Greek roots, (of course everyone here had Greek roots but Nico was referring to her mortal side), with her dark hair and all. She has wavy jet black hair that stretches to her mid-back. Her eyes were a pair of silver pools that seemed to swirl like a whirlpool, they always seemed to be a bit hazy, misty or even unfocused, as if she was looking into the distance watching something only she can see.

"I'm bored," she practically hissed, before jumping out of their hiding place.

Of course, Nico should have expected this. Sylpha, too, was ADHD, and sitting around, waiting for the right time to strike, was probably killing her inside, too.

Nico sighed before leaping out behind the bush they were hiding as well, and ran after his partner.

When Nico finally caught up to her, he found her knocking out two Hephaestus kids with the back of her dagger.

"That's not part of the plan," Nico hissed.

"It is now," Sylpha shrugged nonchalantly.

"Now, come on," Sylpha said, moving on, "I located the flag while we were chilling back there,"

'Of course,' Nico realized. That's why everybody wants demigod children of Hecate on their team. They could do magic, like, say, a tracking spell.

Sylpha sprinted away towards a random direction with Nico in tow. Nico realized that she was actually leading them towards opposing demigods, and they both kicked them out of the way as fast as possible, Nico couldn't help but notice the slight gleam in her eyes every time she slam the back of her dagger on the back of her enemies.

Oh gods, she _was_ crazy.

Nico snapped out of his thoughts when Sylpha stopped abruptly and dropped to the ground.

"What-?"

"Ssh!" Sylpha pulled him down with her, observing the scene before her.

Two guards were standing 10 ft. away from the flag, propped carelessly against the tree, this shocked Nico. His team mates hid their Flag carefully, up the tree, he remembered, he'd expected them to place it somewhere else, like Zeus' Fist or somewhere like that, he wouldn't have expected them to just carelessly leave it lying around.

That wasn't necessarily the problem, the problem were the two guards.

They were two seasoned Ares fighters, why Clarisse placed two of their best fighters guarding the flag? Nico did not know.

"We could take them," Nico said.

Sylpha shook her head, "Too risky. I say one distracts them while one gets the flag.

"Are you volunteering?" Nico asked her.

"No," Sylpha said, almost incredulously, "_you're _doing it,"

"What?"

"Don't worry," she grinned, the gleam in her eyes present once more.

Uh oh. This can't be good.

* * *

"Trust me," she insisted, "it's safe!"

"Uh…," Nico stammered out, "I don't know about that-"

They were still on the ground, as Sylpha tried to bribe the son of Hades to be part of her crazy plan.

"Nothing's happened before," she shrugged indifferently, as she prepared herself for the spell.

"How many times have you done this, exactly?" Nico asked doubtfully.

"Twice, maybe?"

"What?"

"Now!"

Suddenly Nico was standing, and out of their hiding spot, and guess what? He was on fire.

Yep, you read right.

Sylpha's great plan?

Set Nico on fire then quickly casting a spell that would cause the fire to be harmless to him, to him not the enemy.

Nico has doubts, for obvious reasons, but all those hopes disappeared now. The fire didn't hurt him at all. Instead it caused him a gentle, tickling sensation.

Nico quite liked it actually.

Not forgetting the plan, Nico charged, with his sword ready, while both Ares campers were still frozen with shock.

Nico was barely aware of Sylpha suddenly disappearing and reappearing next to the flag before disappearing, again, this time with the flag.

"Hey!" the Ares camper yelled before charging at Nico. They might be one of the strongest and best swordfighters of Ares Cabin, but no one said they were the smartest, or the most perceptive, Nico was pretty sure they didn't realize their flag was already gone.

Nico engaged into battle.

The Ares camper stepped up and swung his sword in a deadly arc, aiming for Nico's neck. Nico managed to counter it with his sword, before pushing him away as the other camper charged as well. Nico ducked his first swipe and leaped out if the way of the first camper's jab. Nico whirled out of the way of the second camper's slash before slamming his sword on the first camper's helmet.

It all became a blur to Nico as adrenaline rushed through his veins and his demigod instincts kicked in. Times like this he's happy that he was ADHD.

Swipe-Slash-Dodge-Jab.

It seemed to be an unending dance of death. It only lasted for minutes, but it seemed like hours to Nico.

Then the sound of a Conch horn echoed in the forest.

The two Ares campers stopped fighting and turned, both shocked to see their flag no longer where they swore they left it.

Nico took this as his cue to leave.

He slipped out and ran back to the river, the boundary line.

It took him time, he managed to rendezvous with others from his team, and they headed, together, to the river.

Sure enough there she was, perched on the shoulders of her sibling, was Sylpha Maigo, with the enemies flag on her hand. It was no longer red with a boar and spear as its symbol, it was now a shade of blue, and imprinted in it was two torches in an 'x', the symbol of Hecate's Cabin.

The Blue Team had won.

Nico caught Percy's eye, he was with Annabeth, and Percy sent him a wink and a thumbs up.

Every Blue Team member was cheering. Everyone was happy.

Then the ground shook…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everybody reading this story, and to those who reviewed.**

**Sorry for the cliffy, I didn't mean to, it's just late here, and my mom's pressing me to hurry up, I have assignments to do yet, so...**

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, please inform me of any errors you spot. Since I have no beta or anything like that…**

**Review, please!**

**Thanks!**

**(^_^) V**


	3. Summons From Hell

Chapter Two

Thunder boomed up ahead and all demigods went silent, everyone stood still as thunder grew louder, and the moon was hidden behind dark clouds/ that can't be good.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and a strong gust knocked most of the stunned campers off their feet, while those left standing covered their eyes as dust and sand got blown away by the wind. More dark clouds gathered until there was no sign of the full moon was left. Artemis won't be happy about that.

A few shrieks were heard, from the Aphrodite Campers, most probably, as more thunders boomed up ahead, and the winds picked up. Some campers had to grab each other, to keep their balance, but some weren't that lucky and more got knocked out of their feet.

The lightning flashed a couple more times, then… nothing.

The freak storm receded as quickly as it had arrived. The lightning stopped, the thunder silenced, the winds died down and the clouds rolled back, revealing the glistening moon.

Everyone was stunned. Who wouldn't?

Storms don't usually occur in Camp Half-blood, unless gods/goddesses related.

Then came the clattering sound of a horse's hooves on the ground.

Chiron came barrelling to them, and took in everyone.

His eyes wandered from camper to camper, and then his eyes found Nico, and Sylpha.

Somehow Nico knew that the centaur has been looking for _them _the entire time.

"Nico, Sylpha," Chiron's voice was tight, laced with worry and concern, "to the Big House."

Uh oh, Nico thought. This has 'trouble' written all over it.

* * *

Chiron had sent the other campers back to their cabins without an explanation, and nobody was happy with it. But that wasn't the case with Nico and Sylpha, Chiron had ordered them to stay, and Nico was now staring at the retreating figures of his fellow campmates with envy, how he wished he could go crash, too.

Sylpha nodded a farewell to her siblings, and her siblings hadn't even offered a farewell or a 'good luck' or something, this struck Nico as odd, but had no time to dwell on it. Because by that time Chiron had begun walking out of the woods, and Sylpha had followed him, silently.

The way to the Big House from the creek was a long one, and the moonlight had given Nico the perfect chance to look over his previous colleague and 'ally'. She was wearing an orange camp shirt and Greek armour over it. It wasn't dusty or dirty, unlike Nico's which had a bit of grime in it. Her hair was the same as before, and she didn't even look winded, in all honesty she actually seemed to be…_glowing_. There was no evidence that she just came from a battle field, and Nico hadn't noticed the skip in her walk that she was struggling to conceal, but Nico had noticed this, Nico didn't want to ask but his ADHD hadn't given him an alternative.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to Sylpha.

"Hm?" Sylpha hummed, "what do you mean?"

"You're acting weird,"

"No I'm not," Sylpha frowned, but then turned her attention to the path before her.

Nico frowned as well, but tried to brush it off as they entered the Big House, _tried_, but the fact didn't leave his mind, then they entered on of the rooms in the Big House.

There stood the goddess of magic, Hecate, herself.

Nico's answers were immediately answered by the sight of the goddess. Nico remembered something somebody said; that demigod children of Hecate can sense the Magic of other people, and sometimes even feed on them, they could recognize somebody through their Magic Wavelengths, too. Nico realized that every child of Hecate in Camp were all probably aware of the presence of their mom. Sylpha was probably having quite a meal now, too.

"Lady Hecate," Chiron bowed

Sylpha dropped to one knee, bowing before her mom.

Nico had no other choice but to do the same.

At the back of Nico's mind, he remembered a particular myth that says that Hecate wasn't a goddess at all, but is, instead a Titan. Which made him wonder, if Hecate assumes her true form would she be like the gods, wherein any mortal would evaporate if he/she stared at them, or like a titan, where being at its presence was enough to disintegrate a mortal.

She was in a form of a woman, in her mid-twenties, with dark hair that came down to her shoulders, green eyes and wearing a white robe with silver ornate designs, like ruins or symbols, an her feet was hidden by her robes. Her face reflects a harsh beauty, but he eyes were filled with pride as she stare down at her daughter.

"Nico, dearie," Hecate said, her voice as melodious as Sylpha, if not more. Her very word seemed to carry magic. "Your father is looking for you,"

"Me?" Nico asked, stunned. His father often sends the furies to pick him up, not a goddess. But even then a cold feeling of dread settled in his stomach. His father rarely summons him, but when he does it wasn't a good, for Nico, at least. That was what Nico was to his father, someone to do his dirty walk.

Maybe something reflected on Nico's face, or maybe she just read his mind, but Hecate smiled sadly, "He _does _care for you, Nico. He appreciates you, and holds you in a high pedestal, you just haven't noticed."

Nico nodded awkwardly.

He lowered his head before standing and retreating into a shadow. He manipulated it around him, and, finally, disappeared melted with it. The last thing he saw was Chiron retreating out of the room, and Sylpha kneeling awkwardly in front of a mother she had, probably, never even met.

The familiar and comforting sensation of wind blasting in his face and shrieks in his ears relaxed Nico. He had practiced shadow travel, so much that it was now second nature to him and its side effect were now but a tingly and comforting feeling.

When Nico stepped out of the shadows he found himself in front of the occupied throne of his father.

Nico fell to one knee, for the second time that day, and spoke, "Father,"

"Stand up, Nico," Hades, the god of the dead, and ruler of the Underworld, said.

He has albino white skin, intense black eyes which was glinting with power and a touch of madness, and shoulder-length black hair, he was wearing black silk robes that seemed to have souls threaded into the cloth

Nico, noticed, for the first time, how his father slumped tiredly on his throne, he looked…_devastating,_ he rested his head on his hand, and the way his body slumped on his throne informed Nico that something was definitely wrong.

Nico stood up, as Hades had said, and patiently waited, in silence, for his father to begin speaking.

Seconds flew passed, and Nico, seeing signs that his father wasn't going to say anything, he opened his mouth, "Is something wrong, father? What's the problem?"

Hades sighed, and he seemed to grow year older.

"The problem," Hades sighed, "is something I cannot fix, alone."

'Duh,' Nico wanted to say, 'otherwise he wouldn't have summoned his son.'

"It is a problem, in the mortal world," Hades continued, "and is, therefore, out of my reach,"

Nico held back his feet from tapping on the floor, and he wisely refrained from crossing his arms, in impatience, he was ADHD after all, like most demigods (though he wasn't really diagnosed with it he was after all born in an age where psychology wasn't much of a deal) and he just can't help but feel impatient, as he waited for his father to go on ahead and explain what the problem was, to Nico.

"You are aware of Hecate's people, aren't you?"

Nico nodded.

Hecate was the goddess of magic, and her people, albeit being mortals, were blessed by Hecate, and, therefore, capable of doing, and performing magic. Nico hated them. They were all so arrogant, thinking that they're better than everyone else, simply because they could perform a few parlour tricks. And their parlour tricks couldn't even compare to Hecate's demigod children. They couldn't even do _Necromancy_, like Nico could. They all think that mortals were below them, despite the fact that they were mortals as well.

"The witches and the wizards," Nico said.

Hades nodded in confirmation, "Yes, _them_," the frustration in his voice told Nico how irritated Hades was with Hecate's people." You are aware of their…creation, aren't you?"

Of course, Nico does. Every child of Hades, dead and alive, knows of this…_creation_, a direct insult to Hades and everything he and his children stood for.

The philosopher's stone. It was made by a Son of Hecate and favoured by Athena. It was a stone, capable of granting the elixir to grant immortality and is capable of turning any metal into gold. It was a direct insult to the god of the dead, Hades, the god of death, Thanatos, and Hades' children (seeing as Thanatos doesn't really have children, he was simply too busy).

"I have kept a blind eye to it," Hades continued, "let the mortals enjoy their petty _achievement_. But now that its security is being questioned, I simply cannot stand by and let it wonder n the mortal world. I have spoken with Hecate, and we both deemed it right to have it destroyed,"

Nico held back a smirk.

'Finally,' Nico thought.

"What will you have me do, Father?" Nico asked, hiding his excitement of the thought of the _cursed_ stone's destruction. He was more than happy to destroy it.

"The stone," Hades grunted, "is now under the watchful eye of an old wizard, in a school, to be exact," Hades made a face at the thought of the horrible choice of a hiding place for such an item, "Hecate has told me that she would send her strongest daughter to do the task, but I want you to go with her,"

"Yes, Father," Nico dipped his head.

Nico had a feeling that he knows _exactly_ who Hecate's 'strongest' was. Nico was fine with it. They had proven to be able to work efficiently with each other, anyway. Teaming up would be a piece of cake.

"Of course, you would not _fit _in the school with your current powers," Hades continued, "So Hecate had told me that she will be granting you the ability to do magic, like that of her people,"

"Magic?" Nico asked, stunned. He never would've thought that only the children of Hecate are capable of magic. "She could just _give_ away magic?"

"Of course," Hades said, he looked at Nico as if he'd grown another head, "Don't you know that?"

Nico ought to keep his mouth shut after that. His father already thought that he was idiotic enough as it was.

"Hecate's daughter will inform you of everything you know," Hades said, reclining back to his throne. He waved his hand. Nico's audience with his father was over, "Do not fail me, Nico."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am _so _sorry for not posting earlier. I've just been very busy lately with school. I'm not gonna tell you any other reasons, just that my schedule hadn't been merciful, _at all_. Even my Saturdays and Sundays were taken. And I understand that this chapter is actually very short, even _I_ wasn't satisfied with it.**

**But thanks to those who reviewed and those who faved, and followed this story. It means a lot and it actually pushed me to update already.**

**One again I'm so sorry, and thanks a lot to everyone who's reading this video.**

**Review, please!**

**Thanks so much!**

**(^_^)V**


	4. Meeting My Dear 'Ole Mom

Chapter Three

(Sylpha's POV)

Sylpha Maigo here. Eleven, almost twelve, year old demigod daughter of Hecate.

I knelt uncomfortably, still on one knee, in front of the woman that was supposed to be my mother.

People always thought they could talk about me behind my back. Well they _can_, but what I meant to say was; they all thought I don't know what they're talking about, but I knew. I have _millions_ of ways of knowing.

The most absurd of all the rumours, that I have heard was probably the one that says that I met with my dear 'ole mom nightly, and he trains me on the ancient arts, of magic that they have not heard of.

But on the contrary to popular beliefs, I have never met my mom before today. And I most certainly do not meet with her nightly and have her train me on the 'ancient arts', or whatever it is they call it. And I, most certainly, am not her _favourite_ daughter. Maybe. I have no way of knowing, after all.

I kept my head down. It's not like I was scared of meeting her gaze. I hadn't done anything wrong that may upset her, or make her want to smite me, because as much as she was my mom she was a goddess, too.

Well, come to think about it, she was actually a _titan_. Does that make me a demi-titan then? Cause that'll be so cool, cause-

"Rise your head, dear," Hecate's voice cut off through my train of thoughts, "no need for formalities. We need to talk, quick, time is ticking,"

I stood up, gingerly, and then brushed the dust off of my clothes.

"Talk?" I asked, warily.

"I have a quest for you," Hecate said.

That's it? No 'how are you' No 'how's your magic going' no 'how have you been these last few years'?

Then what she said finally registered to my ever-so-slow-head and I glanced up at her, shifting my gaze from the floor, to the eyes of the titan in front of me.

My breath got caught in my throat as I met her gaze, as my eyes landed on the swirling violet pools that were her eyes. It was misty, endless, and void less, and it almost took my breath away.

"Uh…quest?" I managed to stutter out.

The quest…," Hecate sighed, "is complicated. And I believe that only _you_ can do it for me,"

I waited, silently and patiently for Hecate to get on with it.

"You…know of my people, don't you?" Hecate asked, warily.

"The witches and the witches," I nodded. Of course I know of them.

They were all a bunch of mortals who were blessed by Hecate a long time ago, somehow they passed on their magic and eventually created their own pseudo-specie, and even now, Hecate kept on blessing more and more mortals, probably to add to their numbers. But I sorta hated the thought of them. They were arrogant, self-important, and megalomaniacs. They all think they were the only people out there who can do magic, and, therefore, 'greater' than the rest. They won't even last a _minute _against the _real_ witches and wizards (I'm talking about the children of Hecate here. Not just me).

"I have been quite fond of them," and she was right. I could _hear_ the fondness in her tone and voice, "Especially when they created that object that could cheat death itself."

The Philosopher's stone.

"I have paid close attention to it, during its making," Hecate continued, "but recently I have…forgotten, about it. But when I did I found out that the hiding place of said object has had experienced plenty of attempted breaches, and it isn't that full proof as they pegged it to be. As you can probably guess, Hades wasn't that happy,"

I took notice of how Hecate said 'Hades' as if they were close friends. Which, according to mythology, they _were_, since Hecate often spent plenty of time in the Underworld, and she had power in the Underworld, as well.

"We had talked about it," Hecate said, "and both of us agreed that it is about time that we destroy it."

"What?" I said before I could stop myself.

The Philosopher's stone was made by a son of Hecate, blessed by Athena. It was a relic, a legacy of a fellow child of Hecate. My half-brother made it. It was important to us, children of Hecate. The thought of it being destroyed obviously appalled me.

"I know how you feel, dear one," Hecate said sadly, "that stone has been…an _obsession_ of mine. But it has to be done, and you're the only one who can do it."

I weighed the graveness of the situation in my head, which took time, but in the end I realized that I had no choice, anyway. This was a _titan_ who was asking of my service, for gods' sake.

What else was I supposed to do? There were no other choices to begin with anyway.

With that thought, I gulped, hard, before nodding.

"Alright," I decided, "I'll do it,"

Hecate beamed.

"Good," Hecate nodded, a strange gleam on her eyes.

She held out her hand and the air shimmered slightly above her outstretched palm and a stick appeared, out of thin air. Magic, of course.

It was a wand. The so-called 'weapon' of Hecate's people. It was a pure black wand, eleven inches, and its handle was carved with intricate designs.

"You will need to _infiltrate_ a school, and to do it, you will need this," Hecate explained, Hecate waved her hand, and the wand floated to me.

"It is made from the poplar tree on the very edge of the Fields of Asphodel, and its core is, of course, my hair," Hecate smiled, "a goddess's hair is the only core powerful enough to handle the amount of magic in my daughter's bloodstream,""

I snatched the wand that was floating in the air before me. The moment my fingers brushed the wand, a warm sensation flooded my body and silver and gold sparks flew off the tip of my wand,

"Of course you don't really need it," Hecate shrugged, "but it would be better for you to blend in, while you're in the school. Of course I doubt that a daughter of mine would actually '_fit in'_ in the world of magic, if anything, you'd stand-_off_, a lot, if I do say so myself."

I didn't know how to reply to that. So I merely kept my mouth shut.

"Just know," Hecate added, "another demigod would accompany you-"

"Nico?" I guessed. It would, after all, explain why Nico was summoned by his father.

Hecate nodded, "Which reminds me,"

She summoned another wand, pure black, as well, and it floated to me.

"That's made from a poplar tree as well, with Cerberus's hair as its core," Hecate explained. It was black, eleven and a half inches. That should be good for Hades' spawn. I have decided to grant him the ability to do magic."

"You know what, and where to go don't you?" Hecate asked.

I nodded. Of course I already know what to do. Or I _will_. I have the ability to _know_, and if the question doesn't pop up now, it would, later on, when the time comes where I'll _really_ need the information. It was simply a gift of mine. Or maybe it was another power that I inherited from my mother; some of my siblings had that ability, too, after all. So although I have never gone to Hogwarts before, I would have no problem looking for it.

"I have already packed you trunk, and I have already got you your books and everything that you will need for the year, so you don't have to worry about that one. Nico would be waiting for you at King's Cross Station; you'll probably know where he'll be."

I nodded.

Hecate smiled, again, and this time I, somehow, knew that it was my cue to leave.

"Farewell, my sweet. Till we meet again,"

I bowed to her, as she looked at me, the strange gleam present, once more, in her eyes.

"Make me proud, Sylpha," she said before adding in an undertone, "Like you always had."

I bowed, again, before retreating out of the room, as my mother assumed her true form.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, everyone. I really apologize if this chapter is too short, and that the HP-people hadn't been featured yet. They'll be coming on the next chapter, I swear. I would've written more if I had the time... and energy.**

**It's not like I think that my reasons are valid to you, but I'm going to say them anyway. I have had a very long and very exhausting day. I had lots of activities today, and tomorrow, I'll have an activity, again, despite the fact that it's a Sunday tomorrow. I won't have a rest day, this week, and I could only rest at night, so please understand.**

**I'll try to post again as soon as I could.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, faved, and actually _read_ this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Review, please!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**(^_^) V**


	5. Author's Note, not a chapter

**A/N:**

**Sorry for this. It's just that I realized that I actually never had a disclaimer in this story. I don't want to get sued, so...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians, as well as its characters. I only own Sylpha Maigo.**

**Just a quick note, this story will follow he HP series, still not sure if I would continue until the very end, or if I would include the Heroes of Olympus, though I seriously doubt it cause (1) Nico would have to disappear to search for the Doors of Death, and also (spoiler alert!) his capture by the giants, and (2) (Spoiler Alert!) In the House of Hades, it was revealed that Nico is actually a…uhm, it's very awkward to type this... a gay (I STRONGLY DISAGREE TO THAT WITH ALL MY HEART. Seriously? What was Rick Riordan thinking?), so I probably won't. **

**And this actually happened after the PJO series, about two months after the TLO.**

**Thanks.**

**Sorry for making you think this was a chapter, I just don't want to be sued, that's all.**

**Don't worry, though, I'm already typing the next chapter, the problem is, after today I'd probably be very busy, but I'll ****_try_****.**

**BTW, flames are very much accepted, since an author actually needs it for him/her to get better at what he/she is doing. Just PM me please, no need to cause a scene. **

**Once again thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that.**

**(^_^) V**


	6. AN, again (sorry guys)

**Hey, again!**

**I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded yet, and (once again) making you think that this is a chapter.**

**But I'm a kid, I just officially became a teenager, which meant I go to school. I have been neglecting school lately, and with the exams coming I can't ignore school like I was doing before, anymore. But I will still update, maybe next week or this week, I'll update when everything settled down(I don't know if you're informed but a disaster just hit my country, it's not like me and my family were ****_directly_**** affected by the disaster, but our family was affected, nonetheless, and I'm trying to help my parents in any way I can.**

**Thanks for understanding, and if you don't it's okay, just ignore this author's note and go on as if you didn't read anything, I'll still update anyway, I'm just trying to warn all of you that I may delay in posting.**

**Hope you understand.**

**Thanks!**

**(^_^) V**


	7. The Train Station That Wasn't There

Chapter Four

Nico tapped his foot, impatiently, against the pavement.

It's not like he's been waiting for _that_ long. But when people are constantly sending you weird looks, and add the fact that you're a highly ADHD kid; time tends to fly by so fast.

"Sorry, for making you wait," someone said from beside him. Strange he hasn't sensed her coming. He didn't need to turn to know that it was Sylpha.

The children of Hecate (her daughters to be more specific), as Nico had noticed, all had melodic voices. They tend to be more dyslexic than normal demigods, too. Lou Ellen, the Hecate Cabin Counselor, had told Nico, once, that it was so that they could speak charms, spell, and long incantations fluently, and their extra dyslexic was for, not only reading Greek, but as well as reading magical runes from other religions and traditions, like, per say, alchemy runes.

Nico nodded.

No point in using one of those speeches he'd formed, in his head, about 'time, if the daughter of Hecate had already apologized

Nico noticed that she'd ditched her camp shirt and was, instead, wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket, though she was still wearing her skinny jeans and converses (is that a word?). Nico, on the other hand was wearing his usual black shirt and an aviator's jacket.

"Lord Hades had said that you'd explain everything," Nico said.

"I will," Sylpha nodded, "But not until we get to the train."

She then walked away, pushing her own cart with her trunk, leaving no room for argument, and leaving Nico no other choice but to follow her lead. He pushed away from the wall, pushing his own cart, catching up to Sylpha.

"How do you get to Hogwarts Express?" Nico asked, sounding genuinely confused, which he was.

Earlier in his room, back in the Underworld, while he was packing his stuff, forcing them in his trunk, his school stuff appeared in his bed; his school robes, which he'd swore he'll never show his cousins (they'd have a laughing fit if they saw it), his books, his equipment, is cauldrons, scales, and other stuff, and his letter. Nico noticed, though that he had no wand, but he figured Sylpha had it. He'd opened his letter and saw his train ticket inside, and he figured that 'Platform 9 ¾ didn't _really_ exist, and he seemed to be right about that one. the first thing he had done when he Shadow Travelled to King's Cross Station (after eating a square of ambrosia, of course) was look for the said platform, and surely enough, it was nowhere in sight.

"This way," Sylpha said, leading Nico to a, surprise, surprise, post; a dividing barrier between the platforms 9 and 10.

"Now," she grinned, looking at Nico, "we run straight through the wall,"

Say what?

Nico though for a moment that this black-haired, silver-eyed demigod was indeed crazy or _bonkers_ as the Brits say.

"Come on," Sylpha shrugged, "It's a school for magic in a magical world; did you actually expect that they'd have an 'ordinary' entrance? Go on, I swear, this isn't a joke,"

Her wide grin and the mischievous glint in her eyes weren't very convincing.

"Oh for the gods' sake,"

Sylpha snapped her fingers, and, just like that, Nico's feet were no longer his to control.

His feet lashed out and he sped up to the divider, and will most likely cause him to slam head-first to the wall.

Nico closed his eyes tightly, praying to his dad that he won't die this way, he doubt that slamming head-first to a wall wasn't heroic enough for Elysium, no matter how magical the cause for him to slam in it was.

'I'm going to kill her,' Nico thought angrily.

Then...nothing.

His feet was, once again, under his control, and he skid to a stop. Profusely thanking his father.

He opened his eyes, carefully, and held back a gasp.

He was no longer in King's Cross Station, or so it seems. He was still in a train station, the big, scarlet train bellowing smoke was enough of an indication, but he was no longer in the train station which he was in, only seconds ago.

The people around him were wearing robes (more like dresses) and owls and cats were all free, out of their cages, the owls swooping overhead, and the cats running between the legs of the people.

"Told you," Sylpha said, appearing next to him.

Nico turned and, of course, he found himself staring at a solid wall.

He turned to look at the demigod/witch beside him and notice that she was, once more, _glowing._

Nico guessed that this was because of the amount of magic in the atmosphere, something only she can sense.

"Let's get to the train," Nico sighed, judging from the way Sylpha's eyes sparked he deduced that if he won't drag her away now, she'd simply stay here, for the rest of her life.

Sylpha nodded, snapping out of her reverie, and followed Nico through the crowd.

Seriously, the place was almost as crowded as the Fields of Asphodel, almost.

Carrying their trunks up into the train and dragging it in the hallway, while looking for an empty compartment, was easy enough. Cause, after all, if you've ever went to war wearing a Greek battle armour and carrying a 3 foot Stygian Iron/Celestial Bronze sword, everything suddenly seemed to be as light as a feather.

Eventually, Nico found them an empty compartment, and he led himself and Sylpha in.

Sylpha easily hoisted her trunk to the corner of the compartment, and Nico did the same. Then, eventually, settled down on the two opposite seats, both of them opting to sit beside the window, so they were now sitting opposite to each other.

"Now, listen carefully, I'll only say this once," Sylpha said, her grin melting from her face, as her features became more serious, 'you already know of our quest; Recover the Philosopher's stone and bring it to you father and my mother, in the Underworld. There are only a few set of rules that you have to follow while we are in the Magical world. One: Until you're familiar with the magical world, I will be the first one to strike up a conversation, ergo, if anybody asks us something I will be the one to answer, since I am the only one here who knows this world,"

Nico nodded, nothing wrong there.

"Two," Sylpha continued, "If anyone asks, we're from America. We're childhood friends, and our parents, who're in America, sent us here in Britain, alone, because Hogwarts is capable of giving us the education we 'needed'. Tell them any lie you want about your parents, and I'll do the same with mine. I'll tell them my mom's Greek, and my dad's half-Italian, half-Greek, which is basically the truth,"

So Nico was right about Sylpha's Greek roots, then.

Nico nodded, 'I'll go with my mom being Italian and my dad being Greek,"

Sylpha smirked. Both demigods were actually going for the truth.

"Then we'll say that our dads knew each other," Sylpha said, "Next; _never_ tell anyone what we are,"

Of course Nico knows that. He could barely hold in the annoyance he felt for Sylpha's obvious lack of trust in Nico's common sense.

"The witches and wizards are free to guess, and figure out what we are, but we must never tell anyone," Sylpha said darkly. She had the sudden foreboding feeling that this was what her mother, Hecate would've wanted, "they're free to discover what we are, but that must be like our worst case scenario, the Wizarding world must not learn of the Mythological World. There's a big chance that we won't even be back here next year, anyway, so try not to get attached, as well. Like I said the wizards must not know what we are, which means no using of demigod powers; no shadow manipulation, no shadow travelling, and most definitely no necromancy, they seemed to have branded it as the 'Dark Arts'."  
No surprises there.

"And no flaunting of weapons, either," Sylpha added, "I could manipulate the mist easily, but o am not sure if there are any clear-sighted witch/wizard in Hogwarts, they have their own monsters, we have our own, so don't be surprised if they could see some monsters, or creatures, the Unicorns and the Centaurs are a prime example, but the Mist would keep them from clearly seeing adult hellhounds, and drakons, and all that. So try not to standoff that much."

Nico nodded, again.

"The mist will not alter your age," Sylpha spoke, thought there were a few hints that she was no longer talking on her own accord. Her eyes were glazed over, and her voice was firmer, more confident (if that was even possible), and Nico sensed a wary presence in the air, much like what Nico felt when he first 'met' the oracle when he was 10 (Titan's Curse, anyone?), like another presence. He was sure that it was still Sylpha who was still talking, but he was not sure of the information was hers.

'_This _was Sylpha's other 'gift',' Nico realized. He's heard of this before, how children of Hecate could have the gift of knowledge from a 'higher consciousness'. Nico figured that this was her 'gift' 'speaking' cause there was no way that Sylpha could know about this, unless Hecate told her about this when Nico was in the Underworld...

"You look like you could be 11 years old," Sylpha continued, "so there's no need for the mist, you're what? Twelve, almost thirteen? Close enough," she shrugged, "Just don't go around announcing to the whole world of your true age, we _really _don't need any extra the trouble."

Nico nodded, trying to ignore Sylpha's unconscious insult to Nico's appearance (his childish appearance, to be precise) she was right, after all. Despite the dark aura and the constant gloom around Nico, which tends to make him seem older, more serious, he _still_ looked a bit too childish for his liking. Not that many notices it though, people tend to not notice it though, instead opting to notice the dark air around him.

"As for your wand..." Sylpha said, sounding herself again, whatever trance she was in earlier was over.

Sylpha pulled out a long black rectangular box from an inner pocket of his black leather jacket, which was probably enchanted, seeing as Nico hadn't notice a rectangular bulge in her jacket earlier (not that he was _constantly_ looking at that direction, get you minds out of the gutter).

"This-" she said, opening the box, pulling out a wooden wand. It was pure black. Figures, "is your wand. 11 ½ inches, poplar tree, and Cerberus' hair,"

Sylpha handed Nico the wand, and Nico noticed the Greek carving, Γηοςτ Κινγ (Ghost King), on the handle of the wand, other than that, the wand was sleek, smooth, faultless, and pure black.

Nico took the wand gingerly and a warm feeling flooded his body. The shadows danced as the temperature dropped down a notch, and a few black and silver sparks flew out of the end of the wand.

The moments the sparks were gone the shadows stopped dancing, and the temperature became normal, once again, and the compartment door slid open.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said.

The kid by the door looked like he was 11 years old, and had green eyes and black hair, much Percy's. The kid looked like Percy but a second glance proved the theory wrong. The kid's hair was too messy, and his eyes were more like emerald green, which were hidden behind round glasses which would look stupid to anyone but him, unlike Percy's sea-green. Though what caught Nico's attention was the lightning-shaped scar on the kid's forehead.

It radiated death.

Sylpha frowned from across Nico, giving him the indication that she could feel it, as well.

"Yes?" Sylpha asked, warily.

"Uh, can I go in?" the kid stuttered, obviously somewhat-lacking of self-confidence.

Sylpha's frown deepened, making it more noticeable to both Nico and the kid.

Children of Hecate tend to be a bit too proud for their own good (though not as proud as children of Athena, no one could be as proud as Athena's demigod children), and they mostly look down on those who wallows in self-pity. Thought they seemed to get along fine with children of Hades (or with Nico, at least) who were _experts_ in self-pity.

Sylpha nodded, trying to smother her frown.

The kid got ion and Nico stood, after a glare form Sylpha, and helped the kid who seemed to be struggling with his trunk.

After that Sylpha talked with the kid, who introduced himself as Harry Potter, while Nico stared out of the window as the train began moving.

He figured that Hogwarts was nowhere near them; he'd have plenty of things to think about, and equally plenty of time to think about them.

Like the fact that he was, once again on a mission, from his father. It wasn't new to Nico. Since the majority of hi demigod life seemed to be all about quests from his father, most of them 'Ghost King' stuff. But the fact that he had a companion now _was_ new for him. He's been in countless quests for his father, and he never had a companion. He wasn't really a quest member in the Quest for the Labyrinth (BotL), and his and Percy's trip to the Styx wasn't really a quest.

He'd always thought he'd be uncomfortable when he'd go on a quest with someone, but right now, he doesn't seem to mind. Probably because Sylpha was a daughter of Hecate.

Nico vaguely hear the compartment door open, and from the reflection at the mirror, he saw a kid. 11 years as well, having red hair, who introduced himself as 'Ronald Weasely'. After that Nico returned to hi musing, ignoring Sylpha's evil glare as they introduced themselves and Nico didn't join in.

If Sylpha was a child from other god or goddess, Nico would surely mind. But Hecate's children were always...different from other demigods, and they were quite similar to demigod children of Hades.

For one, they both have 'otherworldly' abilities. Or at least _some_ of them. 'Cause as much as Hecate was the goddess of Magic, she, too, was the goddess of the Underworld, ghosts, and necromancy, she was associated with the night, as well, and some of her children, inherited, not only the standard magic, but as well as what people call 'Black Magic. Other demigods say that Sylpha had this gift, as well, and, Nico heard, that this magic of hers was only discovered a few months ago at the Battle at Manhattan.

Another thing Nico liked about them was they respected magic and power. To them there was no 'Light' and 'Dark' Magic, there was only 'magic' alone. Ergo, they didn't mind Nico, which powers were considered as 'Dark Arts' by others; they do not fear him or the power he was using. If they did they'd be a hypocrite anyway.

Another similarity they had was their godly parents.

Both of them, children of Hades, and children of Hecate, were all children of the underworld, since Hecate was, as mentioned, goddess of the Underworld.

Nico briefly wondered if demigod children of Hecate could shadow travel as well. Knowing them, they probably could, though Lou Ellen had once hinted that they have a different way of travelling.

And the third, children of both god/goddess if the Underworld all radiate, what people call, 'Death Aura'. Though Nico heard that Nico radiates Death and general panic and fear, while Hecate's children only radiates an aura of magic, and power, as well as fear.

Now that Nico thought about it, Hecate's children should've been just as feared as Nico (or Hades' children in general), if not _more_, since Hecate was and _is_ a being, much, _much _more powerful than the gods, a _titan, _a titan who sided with Kronos, at the Second Titan War. She has also powers in the sea, the sky and the Underworld.

Nico inwardly frowned at this, a titan _that_ powerful? Hecate was most definitely a force to be reckoned with.

When Nico finally snapped out of his thoughts he realized three things, no, four actually.

That, one, the people in the compartment had gone silent, two, the red-head, Ronald Weasley, was still there, and seemed to be right at home, three, there were _tons_ of candy wrapper littered all around the compartment (and they didn't even give Nico some) and four, the compartment door was, once again, open and there stood three other eleven-year old, soon-to be wizards.

One had a remarkably pointed face, he looked a lot like a weasel actually, or a ferret, probably even a pole cat, and an amused look from Sylpha told Nico that she thought of this, too. That the kid looked a lot like the sacred animal of her mother.

The kid was pale, though not _nearly_ as pale as Sylpha, much less Nico, and he had silver eyes and white blond hair.

He had two 'goons' behind him. Both that seemed to be twins. Both equally fat and both trying, and epically failing, to look intimidating.

"-you must be a Weasley," the blond kid was saying. Were they introducing themselves, or something? The kid's eyes lingered around the other people in the compartment, his eyes trailing over Sylpha, which was looking as if she could murder someone, and Nico, who looked like he was bored, which he was.

The kid wrinkled his nose, obviously not liking what he was seeing, Nico had no idea why, but he was insulted, either way. And an insulted Nico was never good news, for them, actually.

The Weasley kid opened his mouth to say something, but Sylpha had beaten him to it.

She stood up abruptly, and sent a glare at the kid, which caused him to shiver.

"Get out of here," she snarled," you filthy piece of Σκατι (**A/N you can probably guess what that means, but if you don't, try searching the internet)**,"

Nico understood it perfectly, it was Greek, but the blond kid, his goons, Harry, and Ronald (remember he was not listening when Ron said to call him Ron, not Ronald) didn't, but Blondie probably guessed that, whatever it was, it wasn't nice, and he was right.

The kid growled, and with a quick wave of his hand the other two behind him attacked.

Pity, they were all a bunch of mindless mercenaries, after all.

Nico tensed, ready to join in if Sylpha got herself stuck in a sticky situation, but he doubted it; there are nearly very few demigods who don't know how to take care of themselves.

Sure enough, Sylpha was ready for them.

The moment the first kid came at arm's length, Sylpha grabbed his outstretched arm. She tugged it, not-so gently, and with a quick maneuver the kid and Sylpha had switched places. The kid now stood in front of Nico, his arm held tightly behind him in an uncomfortable way, and Sylpha standing behind him, holding his arm, and delivered a kick powerful enough to send the other kid sprawling out of the compartment, dragging Blondie with him.

Harry and Ronald was gaping at Sylpha, with awe and fear, as she pushed the kid he was holding out of the door, as well, knocking over the other fat kid who was just standing up, and both of them fell over Blondie, who grunted under the weight if the two fat and most definitely heavy kids.

Ronald and Harry snickered.

The three of them scrambled to their feet, glaring at Sylpha.

And she was the one who told Nico to 'try not to standoff that much'. Yeah right.

Nico sighed, as Blondie motioned his goons to attack again, they never learn. Before another fight commences, Nico stood up and sent them his best 'Son of Hades' glare, as his cousins once dubbed it.

"Get out of here," He whispered darkly.

The rat on Ronald's hand, suddenly lashed out, biting Blondie's finger.

That sent them running.

Silence filled the compartment as the three scrambled away from the compartment, Blondie muttering all the way of how his 'father' was going to 'hear about this', if only he knew who Nico's father was...

Though Nico saw them shivering a bit.

When they were gone Nico reached out and bought his hand down on Sylpha's head, hard.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Don't standoff that much?" he asked/hissed.

Sylpha had the decency to blush, "It's not my fault! They were asking for it."

Nico glared at her, but he sat back down anyway, as Sylpha closed the compartment door, silently.

She turned to them and grinned, walking back to her seat, sitting down.

"Now that everyone's paying attention," she sent a glare at Nico's direction, "I guess it's just right that we have a _proper_ introduction,"

The two other soon-to-be wizards gaped at her. Obviously surprised at her sudden change of mood.

Understandable.

Hecate was often depicted as a goddess with three heads, and thus, her children all either had a severe case of mood swings, or simply bipolar. Sylpha, fortunately got the former. If she was bipolar, Nico wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Harry Potter," Harry said. His tone indicates that he was getting tired of repeating his name.

"Ronald Weasley," Ronald said, "But call me Ron,"

Good, that was easier to say than Ronald.

"Sylpha Maigo," Sylpha grinned.

Nico, meanwhile, remained silent, and, once more, stared out of the window.

Sylpha coughs, glaring at him.

Nico glared back. But immediately noticed the warning spark in her gaze, which practically screams that she'd turn her into some sort of tiny animal if he won't talk, fast.

"Nico di Angelo," Nico said begrudgingly.

"What did Malfoy mean about the 'wrong sort'?" Harry asked.

Was Harry talking about the blonde from earlier? His name was Malfoy?

Nico doubted it. It sounded more of a surname than a first name actually. Who would name their son 'Malfoy'?

"He was talking about muggleborns, blood traitors, and half-bloods," Ron said.

Half-bloods? What prejudices do they have against half-bloods? Do they know that one half-blood could beat the Σκατι out of hundreds of them?

Though on look from Sylpha says that he was talking about a different kind of half-blood.

"What are you then?" Nico asked.

"I'm a pureblood," Ron said, sounding a bit smug, "means both of my parents are witch and wizard. No muggle blood,"

There's that muggle word again.

Nico wondered briefly what it was.

"What about you, three?" Ron asked.

"Uh, both my parents were witch and wizard," Harry said awkwardly. There was a bit of hesitation in the beginning that tells Nico that his parents were no longer alive.

Ron nodded, then turned to Sylpha and Nico.

"What about you two?"

Nico remembered briefly what Sylpha said earlier, how she was supposed to be the first one to talk, and kept silent. He didn't know what to say, anyway.

"We're both half-bloods," Sylpha said, a touch of humour evident in both her voice and in her eyes.

A _different_ kind of half-blood, she means.

"Really?" Ron asked, sounding a bit too fascinated for his own good. "The three of you grew up with muggles then, right?"

Again with the 'muggle' word.

"My dad's crazy about muggles. He's always going on about muggle technology, can't say I know much either, though. I have no idea what a remote control or a pen is,"

A muggle is a mortal, then.

"Who's your mom? Where are they? Where are they from? Where are _you_ from? Your accent's kinda funny," Ron said.

Look who's talking.

"My mom's a Greek witch," Sylpha said, "my dad's half-Greek, half-Italian, he's a wizard."

Nico suspected that the part of Sylpha's dad being a wizard was true, considering who her mom was, most probably _this_ was what caught Hecate's eye.

Again, everybody turned to Nico.

Nico scowled, but relented, anyway, "My dad's a Greek wizard, and my mom's Italian; she's a muggle, though,"

Nico barely managed to choke out that last part. Sylpha tilted her head slightly. Knowing her this was probably the closest thing to her 'sympathies' that she could offer to Nico.

Nico nodded, slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat. Nobody else seemed to notice, though.

"Really?" Ron exclaimed, "Both of you are Greek? That's so cool. Dad said that the _first_ of our kind, the _first witch_ was Greek. The other witches and wizards all look up to a Greek witch or wizard. Seriously! The treatment's seriously different. Greek muggleborn witches and wizards were treated as if they were half-bloods! Not much prejudice, to them."

Nico shrugged, acting as if this was not new to him.

Sylpha, on the other hand, couldn't stop the grin creeping up her face. The 'first witch' was Sylpha's mom, Hecate, of course.

"And that is?" Nico asked, looking at the rat, still on the floor, motionless.

"His name's Scabbers," Ron said, wrinkling his nose, "He's my brother's, Percy's, old rat, he's mine now, though."

"Percy?" Nico couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, my brother,"

So either Percy had a brother whom he never told Nico about or...

"He's talking about another Percy," Sylpha said to Nico.

That.

"You know another Percy?" Ron asked.

"My cousin," Nico said, a bit hesitant to give that much information. They shouldn't open up to strangers _this_ much.

"Really?" Ron asked. "My brother's name isn't short for anything, though, not much of a boy's name, but oh well."

"Percy's short for Perseus," Sylpha shrugged.

Nico glared at her.

Next thing you know Sylpha would be saying that Percy had lead a war where he and Sylpha had participated in, where they fought different monsters and rival demigods.

"Oh," Ron said, "weird name,"

And Percy, as a first name isn't weird at all, at least Percy's Percy was short for something.

"Want a chocolate frog?" Harry asked, out of nowhere. He held out chocolate frog to Nico, literally.

Nico opened his mouth to ask about the frog but footsteps outside the compartment shut him up, a moment later a girl came in.

Seriously, if anybody could just enter the compartment, why make a door at all? Or build a compartment, to be exact, when people don't even know the use of _knocking_.

Nico thought back briefly at the Camp back in the US. You seriously have _got_ to knock, otherwise you'd either be blasted with water, have shaving cream in your bed, plagued with poison ivy, or cursed with bad poetry. And those were the _tame_ ones. Other would hunt you to oblivion, turn you into rodents and many other more, depends on whoever you walk in to. Or to be more specific, which cabin you get in to.

The girl was already wearing her school uniform and robes. She got a very bushy hair, and rather large front teeth.

"What has been going on?" she demanded, picking up a seemingly unconscious Scabbers from the ground.

"No-" Ron said disbelievingly, taking a closer look at the rat, "I don't believe it; he's gone back to sleep!"

Sylpha snickered, "Maybe, Draco's blood was poisonous,"

So Nico was right about Malfoy being a surname, then. Draco was the kid's first name. Nico grunted inwardly. He had wondered who would name their son 'Malfoy' now he wondered who would name their son after a drakon. He didn't look _anything_ like a drakon. He's giving drakons a bad name.

Ron and Harry began a conversation as Sylpha motioned the door to the girl.

The girl huffed and turned an eye to Nico.

"And you are?" she asked rather bossily, "I came here earlier, I met everyone else, but you were out of it, earlier. I didn't wish to disturb you."

Nico held back a scowl. If it wasn't for her brown hair, and dark eyes, Nico would've mistaken her for a daughter of Athena with the way she carries herself. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

"My name's Hermione," the girl, apparently named Hermione, said, "Hermione Granger,"

"Nico di Angelo," Nico said.

The girl nodded.

"-I've heard of his family," Ron was saying, "they were the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. They said they'd been switched, my dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go to the Dark Side,"

"You-Know-Who?" Nico asked before he could stop himself, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who."

"The Dark Lord," Ron said, darkly.

The Dark Lord? Was that supposed to be Hades? His father? What could they have against Hades?

Sylpha noticed the perturbed look on Nico's face and she decided to help out, "Voldemort, you've heard of him haven't"

Ron flinched, so did Hermione, by the door.

Nico knew about Voldemort, alright.

Nico had spent _hours_ listening to his father rambling on about Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had dared to call himself 'Voldemort', _flight of death._ Who had, apparently, cheated death by creating _Hocruxes_, vessels to hold parts of his souls, therefore he was 'immortal', cannot be killed.

Nico's father had thought of various, creative ways of how he would torment Tom Riddle when he'd finally die, he's even planning on sending Nico to gather and destroy his _Hocruxes_ and kill him, once and for all. Nico was looking forward to it.

What spiked Nico's curiosity, though, was the reaction of the people in the room when Tom Riddle's penname was uttered.

"Why do you flinch at the name 'Voldemort'?" Nico asked, trying to sound innocent, hiding the fact that he was finding amusement at how the people flinch at the name if his father's enemy.

"It's just a name, after all." Nico continued, "'Voldemort doesn't even sound like a name. Really... Voldemort. Nope not a name at all-"

"Nico!" Sylpha hissed. Though she would never admit it, she finds amusement at how the people in the room flinched at a single name, "Stop saying 'Voldemort'!"

"Stop saying that name!" Ron hissed as well, "Aren't you even a bit afraid of him?"

"But he's already gone isn't he?" Sylpha asked, hiding a smirk.

"Still!" Ron insisted.

"Sylpha's right though," Nico said, "I heard he's gone, now."

"I also heard that the headmaster of Hogwarts is saying his name, left and right. Why shouldn't we do the same?" Sylpha asked.

"He's the headmaster, "Hermione said, "I read that he's the only person that You-Know-Who feared,"

"Really?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "He's in a whole new level. Nobody could ever beat him in magic! He's a legend!"

"Is that a hyperbole?" Sylpha asked, annoyed. There was no way she would believe that a _mortal_ could beat a daughter of magic. Even her little sisters could beat her with her eyes closed, Children of Hecate would defeat them, hands down, legend or not. "I don't think he's the strongest out there. Not by a long shot. Someone's bound to defeat him! You'd be crazy to you think that one person is _that_ strong that no one could beat him,"

"Who could beat him then?" Ron asked challengingly, "you?"

Oh you have no idea.

Sylpha opened her mouth to argue but Nico sent her a glare that clearly says: 'Shut up or face the consequences.'

"Can we help you with something?" Ron turned to Hermione.

"You'd better hurry up and put on your robes, I've been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he said that we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there,"

"Scabbers had been fighting, not us!" Ron said, sending Sylpha a subtle glance. Which she did well to ignore.

"Alright," Hermione said, "I only came here because people outside have been acting childishly," she said in a haughty voice that _really_ reminds Nico of children of Athena.

This alone was proof that Hermione was quite a know-it-all. Take it from someone who knew the Queens and Kings of all know-it-alls.

Hermione turned to go out, but turned back at the last minute.

"You've got dirt in your nose, by the way, did you know that?" she said to Ron, and with that she turned and walked out, closing the compartment door on her way out.

Ron glared at her all the way. Even when she was out of sight he continued to glare at her direction.

"She's annoying," Sylpha said matter-of-factly," but she's right on one thing,"

Sylpha stood reaching over her trunk, pulling out her school robes.

"We're almost there," she continued, "I think it's about time we change, no?"

With that she, too marched out of the compartment, leaving the three boys to change.

"Bloody hell, she gives me the creeps," Ron sighed when Sylpha was gone.

"How is hell bloody?" Nico asked, out loud. The Fields of Punishment in the Underworld _do_ tend to be bloody, the Underworld as a whole isn't bloody at all. Unless you count Tartarus. There's Elysium, after all, not to mention the Isles of the Blest. Nico silently cursed the 'mortals' for planting it in the mind of children these days that 'Hell' (synonym to Underworld) is all 'doom and gloom'. That seemed to be the only reason why everybody fears death, these days.

"It's an expression," Harry said. As he and Ron pulled out their robes, from their trunks, as well.

Nico sighed and pulled his own. "You Brits are weird,"

"Where're you and Sylpha from anyway? Your accent sounds weird," Ron asked.

"You're telling me," Nico muttered before adding: "We're from America, both of us,"

"America? Pretty far then," Ron said. "Why'd you come to Britain, anyway?"

"Education," Nico shrugged.

"What's up with your friend, by the way?" Ron asked.

"She _does_ seem pretty weird," Harry agreed.

"She _did _beat the hell out of Malfoy and his thugs. What language did she speak, by the way? I didn't quite understand her,"

"Greek," Nico said. This conversation was giving him the chills. He'd never spoken _this_ much to other people, after all. Much less _mortals_. Witch/wizard or no, a mortal is a mortal.

"Cool," Ron said, "Do you think she knows some Greek spells?"

'Of course,' Nico thought. Before today all the spells that she had been using were all in Greek.

"Yeah, I guess," Nico said.

"She _did_ seem a bit too proud, though." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"What with her questioning Dumbledore's power, and all." Ron agreed, "Does she think she's stronger or something? You saying You-Know-Who's name was a bit okay, but out rightly questioning Dumbledore's power? She's _way_ over her head."

"She has her reasons," Nico said.

And he was right

She had a right to question the ability if a _mortal_ whom people claim to be the strongest when it comes to magic powers. She's one of the strongest, too after all. As well as her siblings, they're one of the strongest magical beings out there. It was probably blasphemy for them if they hear someone saying otherwise.

"Whatever," Ron shrugged, pulling of his jacket, to put on his robes.

* * *

Nico had a bit of trouble changing his shirt.

His torso was, after all, marred with scars from his different quests and some from the Titan War. He didn't want anybody seeing them. They'd ask too many questions, and doesn't have time to answer them, or the patience. He wasn't that good at making up stories in the spot, too. Okay that was a lie, still...

In the end he managed to change his shirt without the others seeing his scarred body. (**That sounds weird**)

He out rightly ignored the slacks, keeping his jeans, instead. There was no way he was wearing _that_. Not only was it hard to fight in, he'd be caught dead wearing that. What was he going to do if Percy, or worse, Thalia sees him in that? His cousins would never let him forget it. He didn't want a lifetime of torture (teasing), thank you very much. So he simply put on his white button-up shirt, unbuttoning the first two buttons and untucking it in the process, he decided that he didn't like the vest, as well, it made him feel a bit claustrophobic, and his long black robes. The robes were annoying, but it was black. He'd manage. He made sure to keep his Stygian Iron ring/sword in his person, though. He was not just gonna leave it behind.

He was on a quest after all. He was bound to get in trouble. Trouble otherwise known as 'monsters'. He didn't revel much in the thought of being monster food. And his dad would have his head if he went home without his body.

Unlike Nico, though, Sylpha had opted to wear the _prescribed_ uniform-a white button-up shirt, a grey jumper vest, short, black skirt, paired with grey knee-socks, and black shoes. She didn't seem happy about it, too.

"How can I fight in _these_?" she practically hissed when she entered the compartment, tugging self-consciously on the skirt.

"Why would you need to fight?" Ron asked.

Sylpha paled, as if she'd forgotten that they were there. Which she probably had, based on her reaction.

"You saw what I did to Malfoy and his goons earlier," Sylpha said, "I, for one wanted to do it again,"

"How did you that, anyway?" Harry asked.

Sylpha shrugged, not really answering Harry's question.

What was she supposed to say, anyway? That she goes to a camp where she's trained to fight for her life every day?

She rather not.

The train slowed and a voice resonated over the train: "We will be arriving Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school, separately,"

Nico sent Sylpha a look, which she returned with much gusto.

Let the mission begin.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians, as well as its characters. I only own Sylpha Maigo.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am _so _sorry for not updating for a while. I was too caught up with school and family stuff, so I wasn't able to type the story in the computer. But I keep a notebook with me, and I was able to continue writing, I just didn't find time to encode it, not to mention that I was stuck in my family's farm where there was no internet and I couldn't update even when o finished typing. But I managed to type another chapter though, so to make it up to you I will post the other chapter, after this one.**

**Once again; I'm so sorry.**

**Please inform me if any of the characters are a bit OOC, it's quite easy to be caught in what you're doing, after all.**

**Oh, by the way, if you see any typos or grammatical errors, or anything that annoys you please pm me, so that I can fix it.**

**Flames are acceptable, if you have any complaints, or anything. Just PM me.**

**Okay, controversial question:**

"**What house should Nico and Sylpha be? Though it'd be nice if they had the same house, and please try to consider the rest of the Harry Potter Series as well, try to check which house would benefit them. PM me which house and why.**

**Thanks for those who read, followed, and faved my stories.**

**Review, please! (Or not, depends)**

**^_^ V**


	8. The Boat Ride

Chapter Five

(Sylpha's Third Person's POV)

The train finally stopped and the students herded out of their compartment.

Sylpha and Nico had opted to stick together with Harry and Ron as they pushed their way towards the doors and out into a small, dark platform.

A lamp cam bobbing over their heads as a deep and booming voice shouted over the noise: "Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!"

Sylpha stiffened, and so did Nico beside her.

The deep booming voice belonged to a giant.

A small giant **(Hahaha, oxymoron. Sorry), **but a giant nonetheless. Sylpha reached in her robe and pulled out her wand.

Earlier that day, while she was packing her stuff, her robes and other school equipment, as well as her books, which were in Greek, thank the gods, had materialized on her bed at camp.

She thanked her mom and immediately set to work. Now all her robes were enchanted, and could store all her stuff. It can't be stolen, and it has no outwards effect on the robe, whatsoever. No extra weight and no bulging, much like her jackets.

But that wasn't the only thing she'd enchanted. With the help from one of her sister, she'd merged her ring (which can turn into a sword or dagger, no surprises there. All her siblings have enchanted weapons. Some made by themselves some given by mom) with her wand, so no her ring rested on the handle of her wand, on the upper part.

Anyway, she pulled out her weapon, and he vaguely sensed Nico fumbling with his ring/Stygian Iron sword.

Her ADHD mind wandered and began to think how cool it would be to be able to handle Stygian Iron weapons. On contrary to popular beliefs, children of Hecate could not handle Stygian Iron weapons. They have a bit of resistance to it, Sylpha admits, they could be stabbed by the weapon, without their souls being sucked, they can also hold it for a few minutes, but not long enough to actually _use_ it in battle.

They mostly stick with either Celestial bronze or the enchanted silver that the Hunters of Artemis use. Where they got it, Sylpha had no idea, and she never asked. She decided to just stick with the Celestial bronze, though. A weapon that can kill monsters was good enough for her.

Sylpha snapped out of her reverie as she and Nico cautiously approached the giant, waiting for it sprung up, and attack them. They were ready for him. Although they opted to stay hidden behind Harry and Ron. Harry seemed to be beaming, though.

Why? Sylpha had no idea.

But they kept quiet. Watching the giant warily, clutching their weapons tightly.

They were _so_ not taking chances.

Sylpha glanced at Nico, and he did the same, their thoughts the same: 'Already?'

They'd thought, no, _hoped_, that they'd get far on their quest before they'd face any trouble, fight any monsters.

But _no_.

Sylpha briefly wondered what kind of giant was the giant in front of them was.

He was definitely not a Hyperborean. That much is certain. He doesn't seem t Canadian, too.

The closer they got to the giant, the more they realized that the giant was much, _much_, smaller than they thought.

A half-giant maybe?

Half-gods and half-titans had no trouble existing, but half-giants? Was it possible that they, too, exist?

Well if this giant _was_ half, that'd answer Sylpha's question, now would it?

"Hullo there, Hagrid," Harry greeted.

Hagrid?

Harry knew the giant?

"'ello there Harry," the giant said.

The giant _spoke_!

Not grunts, not random words, but a _sentence_. Sure some letters were missing, still...

Maybe giants from the Wizarding world were smarter than the ones back at America.

Sylpha silently commended her mom's awesome and thorough work.

Nico sent Sylpha a confused look, which Sylpha returned.

Was he expecting Sylpha to know everything?

Her 'gift' wasn't always there, does he know that? Knowing him, he probably doesn't.

Sylpha didn't know about _this _kind of giant.

She barely met any giants _at all_. Except for those giants whom she fought in the war, she hasn't met any other giants.

She's been sheltered in camp half-blood since she was seven years old, about five years ago (that's one summer before Percy) so she hadn't encounter much giants and monsters in the real world, too. And she's never been to a quest, so she wouldn't know a _damn_ about monster, except for those she had fought in the Battle of Manhattan and at the Battle of the Labyrinth.

The two approached the giant. He didn't seem to be alert of their presence. No sniffing the air or anything. That's a good sign.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, over 'ere!" the giant continued to shout, after he returned a frog to the Neville kid who was searching for his toad, earlier in the train*.

"Any more firs' years?" The giant continued to shout, "Alright, then. Follow me!"

Hagrid led them to a steep and narrow path.

"Watch yer step," Hagrid warned.

A bit too late, there.

The students have already begun slipping and stumbling all around the two demigods as the trekked easily and quietly, still watching the giant.

This little hiking of theirs was nothing compared to the Capture the Flag that they played every Friday. It wasn't as dangerous, as dark and it wasn't even a forest.

"Ya'll get yer fir' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulders, "Jus' o'er this bend 'ere"

A loud "ooh" was heard from the students as they stared up at the castle, perched up on a cliff, across a black lake, with its glinting, bright windows, and its many turrets and towers.

It was _nothing_ compared to Olympus, nothing could be better than Olympus (especially now that Annabeth's working on it) but it _did_ have a certain charm that appealed to both demigods.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid said, pointing to a fleet of little boats by the shore of the river.

"Oh gods, no," Sylpha squeaked.

Nico had stopped beside her, and so did she, both demigods went pale as the stare helplessly at the object that would be the cause of their deaths.

There was no way Nico would be riding a boat. Not with Hades being his father and everything.

Poseidon and Hades may have been on speaking terms last year after the war. But somehow Sylpha knew that Poseidon still wouldn't pass up a chance to kill the son of his brother, his own nephew. Yeah, the gods were kind of twisted, that way.

As for Sylpha, well let's just say that someone's not a fan of boating.

"Well?" Ron asked, looking at them over his shoulders, fortunately it was dark enough and he didn't notice that both demigods had become unnaturally pale. "Are you coming or not?"

"You go on ahead," Sylpha managed to squeak.

"See you on the other side," Ron said walking with Harry, who was sending them worried looks, towards one of the boats.

"You're afraid of the water?" Nico asked her.

"I'm afraid of _drowning_," Sylpha hissed.

"So you're afraid of dying?" Nico asked with a morose look.

"I'm not!" Sylpha snapped. She figured that Nico would be insulted if one was afraid of death, since he was the Lord of the Dead's son.

"I'm just pulling your leg here," Nico said holding both arms up in surrender. "But seriously, you're afraid of drowning? I thought your mom had power over the sea, or water."

Figures he would say that. When demigods learned of that fact they immediately claim that all of Hecate's children inherited _all_ of their mom's powers.

"Doesn't mean I can't _drown_," Sylpha said, "and I don't have mom's power to control water. I have a bunch of water-based spells, but outrightly _control_ water? Maybe just a little, but I'm not _that_ good at it. I'll leave that to your cousin, thank you very much."

"So you didn't inherit any-"

"Mom can control the forces of the Sea, Sky and Underworld." Sylpha explained, "I got the underworld. I got little, to no, power over sea and sky. Maybe just a gust of wind or a small tornado, or a small stream of water, or something, I could conjure a storm if I combine them with my magic, but even that costs me a lot. And I'm not very good at it. I have a lot of magic, yeah, and I got necromancy and other extra gifts, but that's it. I couldn't breathe in the water or anything like that.

"My prowess lays in Necromancy, powers from the Underworld. A child of Hecate can't master _everything_, we can certainly try, but we would never master it like we do with the powers we were born with. Much like you and your dad's to spheres of power. Necromancy, Umbrakinesis and Geokinesis. You can control the earth to some degree, but not as good and easy as you do with your death magic and Umbrakinesis, like Percy and earthquakes, and Thalia and her Wind powers."

"Umbra-what?" Figures he'd ask about that.

"Forget it," Sylpha sighed.

"So basically we're doomed?" Nico asked.

"No," Sylpha shook her head.

She'd formulated a plan, she didn't like it, but it was the only thing she got.

"I have a plan," she said, "I'll go ride the boats; I'll pray to Percy's dad or something. My mom and other siblings may have fought against the Olympians in the war but they have already reconciled, plus I fought with you guys, anyway. And Poseidon" cue thunder. "Sorry. _Lord_ Poseidon," Sylpha corrected, rolling her eyes. Gods are so touchy, sometimes, "doesn't have any personal vendetta against me, so I'll be fine, maybe. I'll just offer a drachma, or something. While you go shadow travel, I would travel with magic, too, but it would seem a bit too suspicious if both of us don't ride the boat. I'll just tell them you went on another boat, or whatever else I could come up with. The school has charms against travelling by magic, but their pretty little magic tricks can't override the power of the gods, or half-gods. It doesn't matter. If we do this both of us might _just _survive this. Maybe."

Sylpha had gotten close with Poseidon's son, Percy, at camp, ever since the whole Battle of Manhattan fiasco, she even joins anti-water pollution campaigns, sometimes, when she's out of camp, that _should_ count as something.

She could just hope that her mom's influence on the sea was enough to spare her.

Curse her and her annoying phobia.

Nico nodded.

"Alright," he said.

"You owe me, though," Sylpha added, quickly, "If you weren't here I would just use my magic to transport me to the other side of the lake."

Nico glared at her, which she returned without hesitation.

"Fine," Nico sighed, before smirking, "enjoy the ride,"

With that he turned his back on her and marched to the nearest shadow.

Sylpha glared at him until he was out of sight. Annoying git.

Great the Brits were rubbing off on her. She'd heard some of the students call each other that. She has no idea what it means, but she figured that it was annoying.

She marched towards Harry's and Ron's boat. Hermione had joined them, too. So did Neville.

"Uh, can I still join you guys?" she asked.

"Sure," Ron said.

"No more than four to a boat," Hermione quoted.

"It's okay, I'll just go join some guys I met in the train," Neville said, and with that he walked towards other first year students who were pushing their boats to the water.

"You should've just searched for other boats, you know," Hermione glared at her, "you weren't very nice to Neville,"

"He was the one who volunteered to leave," Sylpha said. This girl was _really _getting in her nerves. "Plus, you look like you were struggling with your boat, and Neville didn't seem to be much of a help."

"And _you_ can do better?" Hermione challenged her.

Sylpha waved her hand and the boat magically levitated and was placed gently on top of the water.

"Yes, I can," Sylpha said.

"H-How did you-," Hermione stuttered.

"Magic," Sylpha winked, before climbing up after Ron and Harry, Hermione following her, begrudgingly.

Sylpha hadn't meant to be so mean to Hermione. She was just panicked about the whole boat ride thing, and Hermione wasn't helping at all.

The moment Sylpha had gotten comfortable in the boat she quickly fished out a drachma from her pocket and dropped it to the water, and watched it as it shimmered and vanished.

'Lord Poseidon, please allow me safe passage across the river.'

She muttered a Greek prayer to the god of the seas, one of the prayers she had been forced to memorize by her elder sisters. She had never been this thankful to them.

The other occupants in the boat stared at her as if she was crazy, but she merely ignored them.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked, "Right then-forward!"

Then, together, the fleet of boats moved away from the shore.

The ride went smoothly.

A merman met Sylpha's boat and he swam alongside it.

Seems like Poseidon was pleased with Sylpha's prayer.

Sylpha thought back briefly on a certain son of Poseidon.

They'd been quick friends at camp.

She was only eight years old when he first arrived at camp, but she was one of the few people whom had shown him the ropes, they were in the same cabin at first, after all. She'd sat beside him during meal times and campfires. She looked up to him as a brother. She was actually hoping that he'd be a son of Hecate, then he'd have another big brother, but she heard that her mom was killed on the way to camp, and she'd dismissed the thought, sadly. She actually pleaded with Luke that she would be placed with him in guard duty, so she could help her out, but Luke had said no. She had helped him during camp activities and when he was claimed she hadn't shied away like the rest.

When he came back with his Cyclops brother the next summer, she hadn't minded and became friends with the elder Cyclops, the little brother of Percy. And she hadn't ignored him like the rest. She'd ignored Luke, whom she'd also viewed as an elder brother when he came to her dreams and pleaded that she join him, since they had gotten close in the short span of one/two years. She had performed a tracking spell on Annabeth when she got lost, she sent Blackjack to fetch Percy when she saw the Ophiotaurus, when she was taking an early morning stroll, her 'gift' telling her to do so, and she covered up for him when she learned that Percy was gone in the morning, when Aphrodite sent Blackjack to Percy the second time.

She'd searched relentlessly when he and Annabeth got lost in the Labyrinth, and it was her tracking spell that informed everybody that they were in the Labyrinth, under the rocks, at Zeus' fist, when the other campers had denied Juniper's claims.

She had fought for Percy at the war, fighting her other siblings and mom in the process.

Come to think of it, she'd helped Percy a lot.

They may not be best friends, or anything, but they _were _close. And when she thought over it, the drachmae and prayer wasn't really necessary. Cause Poseidon _might_ already know of Sylpha's efforts to help Percy, as Percy slowly became the Hero of Olympus.

When they reached the opposite shore, the merman aided her so that she wouldn't trip and fall to the water, before waving her goodbye, a smile on his face.

Sylpha waved back, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

She felt good, for the first time, after her boat ride. No retching sounds, no dizzy spells, or anything. Maybe keeping her mind busy was the secret to overcoming her sea sickness, or perhaps not, she'd tried it before.

Oh well.

She met up with Nico who was standing under the shadow of the tree, his bored looks saying that he's been waiting for quite some time.

"You got a new friend," Nico observed.

He had seen the merman, and she saw her wave back to him when he did. Can't say he wasn't curious.

Sylpha shrugged.

They joined Harry and Ron as they gathered in front of a giant door.

"What was that back there?" Harry asked. "Was that a merman?"

"He knew someone I know," Sylpha shrugged.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but left the matter behind and, instead turned to Nico.

"Where have you been? I didn't ask Sylpha, she looked a bit out of it," Harry asked, ignoring Sylpha's blank stare.

"Rode another boat," Nico shrugged, going with Sylpha's supposed to be cover up.

"Oh," Harry said.

Hagrid raised a big beefy hand.

The two demigods tensed, expecting him to attack.

But the giant merely closed into a fist and knock the big door.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the short chap, but hey, a chapter is a chapter.**

**I really didn't plan that bit about Sylpha and Percy. But I guess I just want to inform you of Sylpha's connection with the canon characters, and just show bits of her life at camp.**

**These things obviously didn't happen in the PJO series, the story's a bit of an AU, you see.**

***- Neville had entered their compartment when Nico was spacing out in the previous chapter so he hadn't been 'conscious' when Neville entered their compartment. Which basically meant that the other characters had met Neville but since the previous chapter was told in Nico's perspective (thought it was in Third Person's POV) so he hadn't narrated about it, 'cause he was zoning out.**

**Once again I ask: Which house should Nico and Sylpha be?**** Though it'd be nice if they had the same house, and please try to consider the rest of the Harry Potter Series as well, try to check which house would benefit them. PM me which house and why. **

**Or better yet, Gryffindor or Slytherin?**

**Since Hufflepuff's a bit…I don't know. It doesn't seem to be their type. No? And it'd be weird if their in Ravenclaw, they _might_ be smart but I don't think they'd be a fan of reading, especially since both are dyslexic.**

**BTW: I read one of the reviews for this chapter and I saw that they seemed to have been confused of Sylpha's statement: "…Much like you and your dad's to spheres of power. Necromancy, Umbrakinesis and Geokinesis."**

**What I meant in this was that Nico can control Necromancy (the whole raising the dead business), Umbrakinesis (shadow/darkness manipulation) _and _Geokinesis (earth, rock, etc. manipulation) but controlling the earth didn't come as easily as it did to him with his Umbrakinesis and Umbrakinesis. Or if that is still hard to understand it meant that Nico had all three abilities but he can't control the earth as easily as he does with his _other_ abilities. Hope that clears it up, if it still doesn't please PM (private message) me.**

**Thanks for still reading.**

**Review please!**

**(^_^) V **


End file.
